When a large powertrain torque demand in a vehicle cannot be met by the transmission in a presently selected gear, a controller may perform a downshift in order to meet the large torque demand. This may lead, however, to excessive gear shifting in the transmission, known as powertrain gear hunting, under certain circumstances.